1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of automated inventory management, and in particular concerns a system for remote monitoring of material storage levels for dry bulk goods, wherein an independent entity, such as a transportation carrier, can continuously monitor raw material supply levels at a remote manufacturing plant, and, based on projected usage rates, place timely orders on behalf of the plant, with preselected vendors, to replenish depleted raw materials. The transportation carrier can then coordinate material shipments from the vendor to the manufacturing site using its own trucks. In this manner, the task of maintaining sufficient on site raw material storage levels is completely removed from the manufacturing plant.
2. Prior Art
Manufacturers frequently employ independent transportation carriers to deliver raw materials from vendor cites to manufacturing sites on an as-needed basis. Traditionally, manufacturers themselves monitor on-site inventory levels and product usage rates, and, when material supplies become low, a phone call is placed from the plant site to an outside vendor to order another shipment of raw materials. Typically, a transportation carrier is separately contracted with to pick up the raw material order from the vendor site and deliver the shipment to the manufacturer.
Raw material inventories must be continuously monitored and raw material orders and shipments must be carefully coordinated to ensure a sufficient amount materials are always at hand. If material supplies are exhausted before new material shipments can be delivered, manufacturers may be forced to temporarily shut down manufacturing operations, resulting in lost production time and revenues.
When several raw materials are simultaneously used in product manufacturing, the task of monitoring material levels becomes increasingly difficult. An additional challenge is presented when the usage rate for each of these materials fluctuates over time.
In the case of dry bulk goods such as lime, coal and ash, for example, specially adapted trucks and trailers are often required to transporting the materials from a vendor to a plant site. In order to ensure the availability of a transport carrier when a material shipment is needed, it is desirable to schedule shipments as far in advance as possible. Thus, the ability to monitor existing material levels as well as to project future material requirements is critical. Likewise, the ability to quickly convey this information to a transport carrier is essential.
Several automated systems have been designed to facilitate the management of material inventories. For example, U.S. Pat. 5,727,164xe2x80x94Kaye et al. discloses an inventory management system wherein a centralized inventory database can be remotely accessed to retrieve information. U.S. Pat. 5,761,362xe2x80x94Cowe et al. discloses an inventory monitoring system wherein electronic shelf units automatically monitor product inventory levels. Each of these systems allow remote access to a centralized database to monitor inventory levels.
While these systems enable material stores to be remotely monitored, they are not useful for monitoring dry bulk goods nor do they provide means to interpret usage trends or project usage rates based on archived data.
What is needed is an automated system capable of continuously monitoring material levels for dry bulk goods as well as projecting future usage rates for materials based on archived data. Preferably, the system would provide for the automated transmittal of data to a remote site at predetermined time intervals.
In one aspect of the invention a remote material monitoring system is provided which can be used to monitor inventory quantities for raw materials at a remote site and automatically transmit signals corresponding to existing material levels from the remote site to a central computer at predetermined time intervals.
In another aspect of the invention a remote material monitoring system is provided which includes a central computer having software means capable determining material levels and projecting material usage rates based on signals transmitted from a remote material storage site.
In another aspect of the invention a remote materials monitoring system is provided in which the central computer includes software means for displaying the material levels and projected usage levels in tablature and graphical form.
In yet another aspect of the invention the central computer includes software means for sounding visual and/or audible alarms if the material levels being monitored fall below predetermined levels.
In yet another aspect of the invention a method is provided for continuously monitoring material levels in a storage vessel at a remote site without human intervention.
In another aspect of the invention a method is provided for a transportation carrier to maintain sufficient raw material quantities at a remote manufacturing plant site.
These and other aspects are provided in a system for monitoring a material quantity at a remote manufacturing site. The system comprises a detector for producing a first output signal corresponding to an existing material quantity. A remote telemetry unit receives the first output signal from the detector and produces a corresponding second output signal. A central computer is coupled to the remote telemetry unit for receiving the second ouput signal which is automatically transmitted to a central computer at predetermined time intervals. The central computer includes software means for determining the quantity of said existing material at the remote site as well as projected usage rates for said existing material based on the transmitted signals.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the detector comprises an ultrasonic or strain gauge detector and the remote unit and central computer are coupled via modem for transferring the output signals from the remote unit to central computer.
A method for a transportation carrier to maintain sufficient quantities of raw materials at a remote manufacturing site is also contemplated and comprises the steps of: generating a first signal relative to an existing raw material quantity at a remote site using a detection device; automatically transmitting a second signal corresponding to said first signal, from said remote site to a central computer at predetermined time intervals; determining said existing raw material quantity and projected material usage rate for said existing raw material quantity based on said transmitted signals; ordering additional raw material from a preselected vendor based on said existing material quantity and said projected material usage rate; providing a transport vehicle to deliver said additional raw material from said preselected vendor to said manufacturing site; and transporting said additional raw material from said preselected vendor to said manufacturing site, whereby additional raw material is supplied to said manufacturing site before said existing raw material is depleted.
While the described system and method for monitoring and maintaining remote material stores are applicable for any bulk commodities, they are particularly advantageous for use in connection with the storage of dry bulk goods in storage silos or similar structures.